


aoi tori, bluebird.

by BriTheSweet



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Multi, Ruby Rose is a Faunus, Weiss Gains A Faunus Lesbian Harem: The Fanfic, Yang Xiao Long is a Faunus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 17:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17248646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriTheSweet/pseuds/BriTheSweet
Summary: Weiss Schnee is expected everything on a silver platter: clothes, food, money. When her father decides to give her four Faunus maids at the drop of a hat, how will she cope? Can she take the heat?





	aoi tori, bluebird.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from THE iDOLM@STER, sung by Chihaya Kisaragi, you can listen to it [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MtkdHIQwO9g).  
> Hoorah for my first RWBY fic! Well, not my first, but it's the first one I've written in a while! I plan for this to be multi-chaptered, but I'm not entirely certain how long it'll be. In any case, I hope you enjoy!

Weiss is a princess. A born one, at that. Technically, she’s not, but with the way everybody treats her, from her own family to the passing guests and dutiful servants, she certainly feels like one. And she’s fine with that. Growing up as heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, she has a lot riding on her shoulders, and at a young age, she’s confident she can withstand it all. Her family all comes from prestige―her father ruling over the company, her grandfather being the one to start it all. Weiss looks up to them, how professional they can be, how highly they hold themselves.

Yet, she admires her older sister the most, despite her father’s frequent outbursts about her “defiling the Schnee name.” Winter has the dignity and fierceness to be a vital part of the family business, however, she feels that her strengths lie elsewhere. Her harsh but loyal nature she feels is best-fitted to be a specialist in the Atlesian Military. As for her younger brother, Whitley’s too young to know about anything outside the Schnee family home, other than what tutors teach him.

Weiss is all alone, in her castle that’s filled to the brim with helpers such as a butler named Klein, who’s really like a second father to her, and numerous business partners that she’s seen so often she knows their names, greeting them as they walk past. By all means, the parties and the guests that walk up and down the corridors almost every night make the homestead feel less empty, but not less lonely for her. But, she’s fine with it, isn’t she? Weiss has everything she needs at her fingertips, right? This is where she’s grown up to uphold the Schnee name...but, really, deep down inside, she wants something _more._

She wants to go outside, not on vacations to luxury resorts and not on business trips, she wants to _explore._ Weiss doesn’t want to be a dog of the military, so-called by her father, but she wants to be a Huntress. The ones she’s seen on the news, slaying Goliath-sized Grimm from tearing down towns, rescuing helpless civilians, _she wants that,_ wearing those cool get-ups, **_she wants that!_** Weiss wants it more than anything. For fear of her dear old man thinking she’s as blasphemous as Winter, she has to keep these wants only in her heart.

 _Father knows best,_ he always tells her, and _that she should be grateful for having him around,_ like he says. She fees something stir inside of her whenever he did, something deeply unsettles her, but she decides to keep staying the good little princess she’s always been and seemingly always will be, her heart frosting over as spoiled brat Weiss of fifteen sits in the family dining room one evening. The decor’s minimalistic, everything barren and white like she’s used to. Her mother’s gone drinking, no surprise there these days, so Jacques and her are the only ones seated at the grand table, sitting across from each other.

“Y’know, Weiss, I’ve been pondering lately,” he begins, and she glances up from her buttered mash potatoes and medium-rare steak with interest. Whenever he says something to that effect, it’s followed by something of importance. He beams and straightens up his tie, all matter-of-factly, “I feel as though you haven’t been receiving enough attention recently.”

This time, she definitely perks up. Maybe this’ll involve some daughter-father bonding time? Jacques can be scary, especially when he’s upset; she knows firsthand, she really doesn’t want to think about those times lest things get ugly. Weiss hopes they can spend some one-on-one time so all those painful memories of her cowering beneath him can be over, she can associate him with good fun-filled memories and everything will be dandy–

“Klein can’t do everything for me, he’s only one person… Well, multiple personalities in one person, but details, details—” he swirls white wine around his glass “—what I’m trying to get at is, he’ll be my own personnel from now on.”

Her grip on her knife and fork loosens, hands shaking as she tries not to make them fall and clatter onto the porcelain plate. “Klein…” she whispers softly to herself, trying to choke back her emotions, _pull it back,_ she reprimands mentally, pushing back the tears threatening to make her eyes water.

“Now, now, princess,” he says, too gently it’s uncanny, “I know he’s been with you for a long time and all, but there’s also good news!” he states in a proud tone. Weiss forces a curious smile, prodding Jacques to continue so she doesn’t completely break down and make a run to her room. “You’ll be getting new maids as replacement! Four of them, if I remember correctly.”

Her facial expression then turns to a puzzled one, trying to grasp the situation. “F-Four…?” she manages to stutter out a question.

“Yes, yes, four Faunus maids; they’re unexperienced, but I’m certain they’ll learn the ropes soon enough. Never be too afraid to hold back and do some scolding,” he continues on, chuckling, before chewing on a chunk of bleeding steak.

Her grip on her knife tightens once again, and places another smile on her face. All her life she grew up learning that Faunus are dirty, disgusting, and good for nothing but to be used as laborers. Weiss realized that when she went to go visit Dust mines and found soot-covered Faunus, ears and tails black from ash and numerous workers hacking up lungs, but still hard at work. Though she was taught to admire good work ethics, she leered over them with disdain, a hatred burning in her pale blue eyes. Half the reasons Jacques came home livid, mumbling to himself, taking his frustrations out on anything he saw, which was usually her coming over to greet him, is because of the Faunus. Because of the strikes they attempt, the revolts he tried to stomp out that costed him thousands upon thousands of Lien, the mere thought of it made his blood boil. Since then, she picked up on her father’s bigotry, looking down on Faunus.

“Don’t worry, if they try anything, I know where the security guards are,” she says confidently and smoothly, taking a sip of her ice cold water.

“That’s my girl,” he says smugly with a smirk.

Weiss feels bold enough, but a voice inside tells her, _is she really ready for this? Does she really mean that?_ Of course, she has no formal training in combat, not even hand-to-hand combat, so guards would be the best bet in case of an attack, but did she even think that’s necessary? After all, Faunus might have animal ears, tails, and sometimes scales, they look human, act human, are she and them all that different?

Suddenly, her mind snaps back to reality, reminding her of where she is, and she scowls. _Of course they are._ She’s Weiss, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, and they’re lowly Faunus. That’s how it’s been, and always will be. Nothing can change that now.

Grabbing her stomach, she asks, “Father, may I be excused? I feel full and would just like to head to bed early tonight.” To her relief, he nods in agreement, letting her go to her quarters without another word.

They had dinner at the usual time, yet it feels later than it should be. Weiss feels more tired than usual, however, it’s tough to get comfy in her lavish bed.

When will she be meeting her new maids? She shouldn’t be overthinking this, but here she is. No matter how she feels about the decision, bad or good, all she knows is that it’s stressful in any case. Four of her own? And novices at that… Will they be older? All the servants she’s seen have been around her sister’s age, she hopes they won’t be too inept―she’s only fifteen, she can’t be bothered to explain everything that adults should already know.

Either way, her answers will wait until morning, where she’ll find Jacques and inquire; hopefully he’ll get more information on them by then.

Morning came abruptly, as did a kick to the bed, shaking it to the point where she almost falls off it. Often, she’s woken up by sunlight peeking through her silk curtains, or by Klein waking her up, spouting off the weather and what’s for breakfast… Then she remembers Klein isn’t going to be her butler anymore, and it’s barely the break of dawn. She wonders–

“Who the hell’s in my room?!” she blurts out, bolting up out of her bed with a startle, realizing something’s wrong. Her exclamation is followed by a loud shocked gasp.

“YANG!! Weiss said a swear word!” the voice cries out in surprise.

“Ruby…” another voice replies to the other in an annoyed but softly scolding tone, “it’s _Miss Schnee_ , remember?”

Weiss blinks rapidly, trying to clear up her blurry vision. Four figures stand at the foot of her bed, all eyes trained on her.

The first one, the furthermost left figure, looks no older than about sixteen, sporting a tan complexion with darker spots scattered about their arms, legs, and face, long brown hair tied back into a ponytail ending with a small curl. Their arms were crossed, showing a closed-off posture coupled with an inexpressive face.

Next to them looks to be around the same age, fair-skinned with striking amber eyes she’s only ever seen with passing stray cats she’s seen out in the courtyard… Which took Weiss by no surprise when their long black hair is matched with a pair of cat ears, that twitched slightly to the sudden movement and noises. Their face is equally neutral, but they do seem more open and interested to what’s going on.

The third one is the one that sticks out―again, the same age as the other two, but they have bright golden hair, long and splayed out, displaying the wildness in their lilac eyes and in their posture. Arms behind their back and a small grin upon their face, a yellow-scaled dragon tail wraps around one of their legs.

Weiss then notices the most jarring discrepancy in the rightmost person, the last one in the set: one who doesn’t look older than about fourteen, owning a pair of silver eyes and black wolf ears that pokes out of the tuft of black neck-length hair atop their head; they’re definitely different out of the three. She rubs her eyes hard, trying to make sure she isn’t seeing things.

“Morning, Miss Schnee,” the cat-eared one greeted. “I assume your father has told you about us; starting today, we’re your new maids.”

“...Ilia Amitola.”

“Blake Belladonna.”

“Yang Xiao Long!”

“Ruby Rose, reporting for duty!”

Without hesitation, the one named Ruby pounces on her, wolf ears perked up, eager and ready. Weiss is sure if she had a tail, it’d be wagging hard, thumping against the soft covers and pillows. However cute it might seem at the time, to her, who’s just woken up and now has to deal with these four newbies, she’s thoroughly unamused with the fourteen-year-old Faunus puppy using her gut as a landing pad.

“Get...off... **now** …” she manages to squeak out. Tilting her head, Ruby does as said and scampers off back to her original position, clinging to Yang’s leg as she pats her head.

“Sorry about my sis here, Miss Schnee,” she apologizes, “she just gets over-excited, it happens. She means, well, though, don’t worry!”

And that’s when she notices the other two, Blake and Ilia, snickering to each other, likely over what just transpired, as well as the annoyed look that casts over her face. If this is the first day, _the first morning,_ her mind clarifies for her, what else can possibly happen?

**Author's Note:**

> Ruby = wolf, Yang = dragon  
> Yes, dragon. I know Faunus are mostly based on animals, but in a world where animal-people exist in general and giant shadow creatures roam the planet, I didn't think Yang being a dragon Faunus was too much of a stretch. Who knows, it might become a plot-point down the road, we'll see. :3c  
> Thank you for reading! All comments and kudos are much appreciated.


End file.
